I Need You To
by CASTL3
Summary: Bracken kidnaps Kate to send a message to her about his superiority shortly after she accepts the FBI job. This fic is rated a hard M for Violence, Language, murder, non-con sex, torture etc etc... Please don't read if you aren't old enough. Thanks and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ABC owns Castle and its characters.

Sorry if there are mistakes. It's almost 6am and I'm too tired to give a shit!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kate walked out of Castle's bedroom to see him sitting at his desk writing. She loved watching him engrossed into the world of Nikki Heat. She walked over to him and draped her arms over him from behind, leaned down putting her head next to his to see what he was writing. 'Ugh, nothing spoilery.' She should have known otherwise he would have stopped her from seeing. Even after being together for over a year, he still won't let her read it until the advanced copies come out. 'So frustrating!'.

"I'm going for a run Castle."

"Kay. Be safe. Love you," he responded giving her a quick kiss on the lips before getting back to his writing.

She just shook her head and said "Love you too," as she made her way out of the loft.

After a short elevator ride and a nod to the doorman she took off down the sidewalk, ear buds in, no direction or path in mind. She just needed to run for a bit. After a couple a minutes at a slow pace she picked up her speed. It was nearing evening so the streets weren't that busy. It was one thing she loved about the loft. Since Rick lived in an expensive neighborhood, it wasn't near as crowded as other places in Manhattan. After a solid half hour, or so she thought, she went to grab her phone at her usual place by her hip, tucked into her tight shorts, and found it wasn't there. 'Damn, forgot it on the nightstand. Oh well, can't do anything about it now.' After a quick rest and stretch, she crossed the street and headed in a different direction, paying no mind to where she was really running. After all, she knew the area well so when she decided she should head back it wouldn't be a problem finding her way. Another 20 minutes later she slowed down again to a stop to stretch, reaching for her phone again to check the time. 'Double damn!'

It was completely dark by this time and she was getting hungry and tired. Deciding it was time to go back she took in her surroundings. Recognizing where she was she stretched again and was getting ready to take off when she was grabbed from behind and had a cloth smothered over her face. It happened so quickly and she could tell it was more than one person who grabbed her that the only thought that went through her head before darkness took her was 'Chloroform.'

When she regained consciousness, she woke to find her arms and legs tie wrapped to a chair and said chair bolted to the floor. 'Great, not a chance in hell of getting out of this.'

"Glad to see you're awake Detective Beckett, or should I say soon to be Agent Beckett."

Kate turned her head towards the voice and saw Senator Bracken walk into the small light that surrounded her from the shadows.

"What the hell is this!"

"This Detective, is your new home for next month or so. Did you really think I'd do nothing when I heard about your new position? This right here is me reminding you just who it is you're dealing with. I can do this anytime, to anyone you care about or love. Yes you will be an FBI agent, but me? I'm a United States Senator. Don't think your title will help you bring me down. I have eyes and ears in more places than you would ever think."

"My partners will find me."

"No…they won't."

The tone of voice he just used made Kate think she was wrong. He sound so…so…certain. He backed away slowly, fading into the darkness until she could barely make out his form, clouded in darkness. He spoke again, his voice echoing softly.

"Don't worry Detective, I'm not going to have you killed, but you're going to wish for a death I'm never going to give you."

A shiver went down her spine when she heard his words. She then heard him open a door and say "You have your instructions, she's all yours."

The sound of numerous footsteps made its way towards her along with the outline of a group of masked men. She jumped when the door slammed, loudly sealing her fate.

End of Chapter 1

AN: That's it for Chapter 1! Please review! I love to hear people's thoughts and suggestions! I know what's coming in the 3 to 4 chapters. After that I may need some help. I don't write fanfiction often as I focus on my screenplays but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I hope to at least write to a certain point and at that time it WOULD be an ending but it would be one HELL of a cliffy to leave unfinished as that sentence won't change. If I get to that point and someone who has read this story would like to take over, feel free to ask. Again thanks for reading and Please, share you thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ABC owns Castle and its characters.

Sorry if there are mistakes.

Chapter 2

As the men approached her, she counted them in her mind. 'One…three…six…seven, two stayed by the door. Nine total. Nine men whose faces' couldn't see because they were covered by black ski masks with only their eyes and mouth showing. Their eyes! She needed to start profiling anything she could for when she got out of here.'

As they got within an arms length of her, they stopped. And Stared. She looked each one of them in the eyes and what she realized drove her heart into the ground. They all had the EXACT same eye color. They had to be wearing colored contacts. Bracken was stepping up his level of vindictiveness. No reprise. Every detail thought through and checked off a list. She bit back a smile because even if the situation she was in now was dire, it meant he was also beginning to get more paranoid. More careful and still reckless as he was still stupid enough to kidnap an upcoming FBI Agent. Not to mention that Castle would and could spend millions of dollars if it meant possibly getting her back. Then she had the boys and Laine. Even though they were miffed at her for taking a FED job they still thought of her as a sister and would move heaven and hell to get her back as well. Lost in her thoughts of her family she missed one of the men moving behind her. When she felt the needle press into her neck and as her senses start to dull she thought 'This is going to get old really fast,' and darkness consumed her once again.

It was 10 A.M. at the precinct and Ryan, Esposito and Castle were tired but showed no signs of stopping. After Kate didn't come home last night he called the boys right away because he knew something was wrong. She wouldn't just disappear like that without letting anyone know. Not now. Not after they got engaged. Not after they finally sat and talked. Poured their feelings out. Their thoughts. Hopes. Dreams. Fears. Future. Together. No. Something happened.

* * *

"Dead end bro," said Esposito, breaking Castle from his thoughts.

"There has to be something to go on. A lead somewhere. Someone had to see something," replied Castle.

"There's not."

Castle sighed finally fearing the worst. "He took her didn't he? Bracken."

"With Beckett taking a FED job, he probably got spooked," said Ryan. "He's careful, and with how close we've gotten to him in the past, there is no doubt he was meticulous this time."

"Well, what's our next step then?" asked Castle.

"Bro, we want Beckett back too, probably not as much as you, but there isn't a whole lot we can do," said Esposito. "We have nothing. Nada. Only our suspicions and before you say anything yes Ryan and I both agree this was Bracken. But we can't just go knocking on a United States Senators' door with nothing. Our careers would be over with any accusations we would make and that not going to get us any closer to getting Kate back."

"Espo's right. As much as we want to nail him, we just have to keep digging. Find something to get us an in."

"And if there's nothing to find, then what?"

"We don't give up. We don't stop looking. Ever," said Ryan, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And it looks like help just arrived."

All three turned to see a bunch of FEDs stepping off the elevator and make their way to Gates' office.

"Come on Castle. Let's go see about getting your fiancé back."

The three made their way to Gates' office, hoping for some good news.

* * *

Kate woke to a bucket of ice cold water thrown over her. As her sight adjusted she found out she was on the cold concrete floor. When she tried to get up she encountered a problem. Her wrists were taped tightly together behind her back and her legs taped together at her ankles. Her shirt and shorts were gone, leaving her in just her sports bra and thong. She was exposed and cold. Very cold. Suddenly she was yanked to her feet by two men and dragged over to a metal tub full of ice and water and pushed to her knees. She went down with a grunt and expected to hit her knees against the cold concrete only to look down and see styrofoam pad. 'Strange.' She looked up and found three of the men in chairs sitting on the other side of the tub and two other standing behind them. One of them finally spoke.

"I hear one of your partners got a treatment close to this a couple years ago. Let's see if you enjoy it as much as he seemed too."

He gave a nod to one of the men behind her. She tried to turn but her head was forced down into the ice cold water. She struggled for air as she tried to force her head back above the water but he was using his other hand to pull her hands gaining all the leverage he needed. Her lungs were burning. She didn't have time to take any sort of a breath before being forced under. Just when she thought she'd black out he let her up. Taking a deep breath and choking and coughing on the water that made it into her lungs. While still trying to catch her breath a plastic bag was put over her head and pulled tight causing her to struggle for breath again. After what felt like forever the man relented and let her breath again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Water.

Air.

"You haven't asked for any information."

Bag.

Air.

"What's the point of all this?"

Water.

Air.

"Tell me something!"

Bag.

Air.

Her lungs were on fire. She had never been tortured like this before. When she saw Ryan again she'd have to thank him for not giving up. This was hell and she knew it would only get worse from here.

"We want nothing. We need no information. The point is to torture you. Fuck you." The men laughed at his comments.

The man doing the talking was obviously in charge. The time he made giving his little speech let her catch her breath and do the only thing she could from her situation. She spit into his face. The laughing stopped. He stood and wiped the spit off his mask with his shirt and walked around the tub. The man holding her taped wrists gave up control as the man she spit on grabbed wrists and pulled up forcing her to lean forward until her head was hovering just above the water.

"I heard you were feisty. And when my men and I were told what our limits were, we got excited. Then we shown your picture. And I have to say, you are just a beautiful now as you were in the picture," he said into her ear as he ran his other hand down her back and onto one of her ass cheeks. "Only now you are wearing less clothes." He gave her ass a squeeze and licked her cheek as the other men cheered him on. "And I think all of my men will agree with me when I say, we are so looking forward to getting to know you more…intimately over the next few weeks," he finished giving her ass a hard slap.

She felt disgusting. And pissed. She wanted to kick his ass but was in no position to do so.

"We are done for today," he said, standing up and letting her go. "Take her to her room."

Two men escorted her to a door and opened it. One of them took the tape off while the other stood several feet away holding a gun on her. After the tape was off she was quickly pushed through the door and had it closed behind her. When she saw what her room looked like she grew even more confused. First the padding on the floor and now this? She stood silent staring a double mattress placed on the floor. Blankets. Pillows. A small stand with a light and books. And a full meal with plenty of bottled water at the base of her mattress. What in the hell is going on?

End of Chapter 2

AN: Well that it for chapter 2! I hope I did it justice as I've never written a torture scene before. I also hope I am confusing the hell out of people! Don't worry, there is a point to all of this. I promise! Feel free to take a guess! As always, please review! I love hearing what you think and/or where you think this story is going. I am always open to suggestions my readers would like to see. If you have a suggestion on a way Kate could be tortured next chapter, let me know, because she will be tortured again! Again please review. I hate begging for reviews but I work 10-12 hour days, night shift, in a warehouse, so getting to read reviews while I'm at work keeps me occupied! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited! Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ABC owns Castle and its characters.

AN: Sorry for the delayed update! For those of you who watch The Walking Dead you'll understand why I am preoccupied as I am watching the second and third season. It's one of the greatest shows ever created. If you aren't watching it, you should. Seriously…Fucking watch it ;) Anyway, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing right? Next chapter will probably be another like this until I'm caught up on the Walking Dead and my other million shows I watch. Again, sorry if there are mistakes.

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Kate was taken and the 12th precinct was still occupied by the FBI. Castle and the boys were there almost 24/7 and were running themselves ragged. They helped when they could. After a week of running down leads they were, well, to put it simply, nowhere. They had nothing. Even with all the FBI gadgets and special boards they didn't have shit. Each passing day wore harder on them because it meant they were more and more certain that Bracken was behind it. It was close to 11pm and Castle and the boys decided to talk secretly and went back to Castle's loft to make sure they weren't overheard and grab a bit to eat and a quick nap. They all crashed in his living room waiting while a couple frozen pizzas and fries cooked in the oven.

"You find anything at all Castle?" Espo asked.

"I looked into Brackens public speakings. He spoke in New York, Pennsylvania and New Jersey the past week. Get this; he appeared every day _except_ the day after Kate was taken. My guess is he talked to her personally so she knew he was the one and made sure he was seen in public the day she was taken and he had a charity event the night she was taken so he has alibis for him but we know he never gets his hands dirty." Castle finished.

"And he apparently didn't make any mistakes," said Ryan.

"Seems so," replied Esposito.

"You think we should confide in Gates? It might be time. We have nothing guys, and she has been our Captain long enough now that I know she would at least hear us out," said Ryan.

"I hate to say this Castle but Ryan is right. I think it's time bro," replied Espo.

"I agree with you," said Castle, "We should tell her everything, but we can't. This isn't just about Kate's kidnapping. It's about Johanna's murder." Pause. "Roy's sacrifice." Pause. "Kate's attempted murder." Pause. "My hiding information." Pause. "Your torture." Pause. "There's so many things that Bracken has covered up. More murders I'm sure we don't know about and Gates and the FBI should know about it. But not without Kate. Not without her approval or input. You have both said we have nothing to go on and it true. No leads. No ideas. Nothing. And if we tell what we know and Bracken finds out before we have something, he could kill Kate. And that is something that can't happen. No matter what."

All three of them sat in silence until the oven timer went off. Castle stood immediately and made his way to the kitchen followed shortly by Ryan and Esposito who shared a look followed by a nod from Ryan. Esposito stepped up to Castle who was cutting the pizza and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right bro. You're right. Let's eat and grab a few hours before heading back."

"Sound goods," Castle said, not turning around. "And thank you, both of you."

After eating in relative silence Castle made his way to his bedroom. Ryan took the guest room after beating Esposito in the best of five Rock, Paper, Scissors. It was a well needed break for all of them. Hopefully a clear mind and rested eyes will lead to, well, anything at this point.

End of Chapter 3

AN: Again I'm sorry it's short. I know most of you were hoping for something from Kate. I did write a little of the next chapter and I promise it will be all from Kate's POV. Things get ready to take a turn for the worse for her and chapter four sets that up. By chapter 5 you'll know what I mean. Until then review! Oh and one more thing. I don't know if any of you are confused about the title but it won't be brought up until the last chapter which is already written. It small but its original. Hopefully someone will want to pick up from there for me since I feel I wouldn't be able to do it justice. If you like this story and are interested in writing a sequel, PM me. Thanks to all reviews, favs and follows. Until next time…


End file.
